deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genji Vs Steamax
Genji Vs Steamax is a What If? Death Battle featuring Genji from Overwatch and Steamax from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Description Overwatch Vs Hyperdimension Neptunia. Which one of these robotic ninjas will beat the other? Will Genji fall prey to the Stealth Ninja Arts? Or will Steamax fall prey to the Dragon Blade? Intro (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what's cool? Ninjas. You know a way to make Ninjas cooler? You make robot Ninjas! Wiz: Just like today's combatants. Boomstick: Genji, the Cyborg Ninja of Overwatch... Wiz: And Steamax, the Robot Ninja of AffimaX. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Genji Wiz: In the near Future of Japan, the Shimada clan had grown to be a massive criminal syndicate specialising in assassinations and the selling of illegal goods. The current head at the time, Sojiro Shimada, had two sons, Hanzo and Genji, one of which would become the new leader of the clan. Boomstick: After dear old dad died, Hanzo took charge and told his brother to do something, he refused and they had a little fight and Genji died. Wiz: Well, it would have killed him if he wasn't found by Overwatch and saved by Dr Angela Ziegler, or as she is better known as Mercy. The global security force saw that Genji had potential and requested that he helped take down his family's crime syndicate. Boomstick: And since Genji had some serious family issues, he agreed and they gave Genji a robot body, which is the best way to get someone to join your side."Hey, do you want to work for me? I'll make you into a badass cyborg ninja." Wiz: Genji's new body had made stronger, faster and more durable than before, and due to his ninja skills that he had learned from the Shimada clan, it had made Genji into a deadly fighter. He has a holster for his shurikens in his right arm which can hold a seemingly endless supply. Genji typically throws three shurikens that either scatter to hit multiple foes or throws them together to deal more damage to an individual target. Boomstick: Genji also got a lot more ninja-ey skills, like being able to disappear in a puff of smoke, climb up walls and deflect bullets, arrows, missiles and whatever else is thrown his way back at the shooter with a short sword. Wiz: A Tantō. Boomstick: Right, that thing. Wiz: Ugh. But if Genji wants to get serious he uses his Katana, which he uses for Swift Strike, a dashing slash and his Ultimate: Dragon Blade. Boomstick: The Dragon Blade makes Genji actually use his sword and will use it chop bitches down, left, right and centre for a little while. With the Dragon Blade, Genji can easily cut a car in half. Wiz: With all this in mind, Genji has pulled off some impressive feats, like being able to reflect a stream of Gatling gun fire back at his enemy, a feat that requires Genji to the force that the bullet had when it was fired per bullet. He's also taken a hit from Doomfist, who has been rumoured to be able to level a sky scrapper. Boomstick: He also beat his brother Hanzo in a duel and stopped his Ultimate Dragonstrike, proving that one dragon is better than two. Wiz: However Genji isn't perfect, he is relatively frail when compared to his adversaries, all of his skills have cooldown periods and cannot be repeatedly used, also he can deflect projectiles that he can't hit with his sword, like electricity, lasers or streams of ice. Boomstick: He also has lightweight armour, which is good if you're a ninja, bad if you're a fighter and despite being a ninja, has bright green lights. All. Over. HIS BODY. How has no one seen him? Are we sure he's an actual ninja? Wiz: But despite that Genji has proven himself to be a man deserving of joining Overwatch. Boomstick: (In the distance) You didn't answer my question. Genji: "Even If I Sacrifice My Body, I Will Never Sacrifice My Honour." Steamax Wiz: Across the land of Gamindustri, there lies a secret organisation that manipulates information to make a profit from it, called AffimaX. Boomstick: Yeah, that may sound cool, until you realise that the organisation is run by a robot with a serious hard-on for busty blonds. Now that's a man-droid I can agree with. Wiz: You would... Anyway, this organisation would not get far without the stealth to acquire the information that would be altered. Boomstick: So the General Affimojas thought who better than my socially awkward friend I met back at school. Wiz: And so the ninja Steamax became a member of AffimaX, but not just any member, he became the right-hand man of the whole organisation. Boomstick: And he's got so ninja weaponry. He has a sword which is used for close combat and a massive shuriken which can come back like a boomerang. Wiz: That's not all the shuriken can do, it can inflict Shadow Bind to an opponent, preventing them from being able to move from where they're standing. But Steamax is not restricted to his weaponry he has learned forms of ninjutsu to battle his enemies. Boomstick: Oh yeah, well if there's a ninja martial art that can make me create small cyclones and turn invisible while firing a laser, then ninjas just got even cooler. Wiz: Steamax, being a ninja, has learned the element of stealth, with his inability to stand out in crowds, while this may sound stupid but it can grant Steamax the ability to sneak into practically anywhere. Boomstick: But that's not even his best skill, with Steamax's training in ninjutsu he learned 'the five greed Jutsu'. Wiz: Well this isn't anything even close to Steamax's other skills or weapons... All this 'skill' involves is Steamax throwing a bunch of dirty magazines. Boomstick: Well it worked on me. Wiz: Yeah, like that's a surprise... Anyway, Steamax has pulled off some impressive feats with his skills and weaponry, he has sneaked into both the Lowee revolutionary hideout and Planeptune's Basilcom, two of the most heavily guarded places in the Neptunia world. Boomstick: And he's even gone against eight CPUs at the same time. Wiz: This includes Vert, someone who can move so fast that she can dodge bolts of lightning. Boomstick: While all of this is cool and all but Steamax has some downsides. The Shadow Bind effect wears off after awhile, his shuriken can be destroyed and he has lost several fights. Wiz: However his biggest flaw is that he is really shy around girls, even passing out if one touches him for too long, though he has shown to ignore this weakness if things get serious. Boomstick: Even with those minor downsides Steamax is a cool ninja, who you probably don't want to mess with. Steamax: "Allow me to name myself properly. I am the shadowy right-hand man of General Affimojas, leader of AffimaX. I am Steamax! I will destroy all who bear ill will, even if they are CPUs!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Genji Steamax Who do you want to win? Genji Steamax Which series do you prefer more? Overwatch Hyperdimension Neptunia DEATH BATTLE Setting: Shimada Castle At the entrance of the Shimada Castle, a robotic ninja coated in dark blue named Steamax was infiltrating the''' area. He encounters two guards, he uses a small wind spell to send them up fly up a small amount and hit their heads on the wall, knocking them out. The Ninja had hidden in the corner, out of sight. He activated his transceiver and spoke to his boss, General Affimojas. "General, I've made into the base without alerting anyone of my presence." Steamax informed the General. "Good, Steamax. The Shimada Clan has the console part inside. Find it, before they move to a more secure area." Affimojas ordered. Steamax stopped the transmission. Steamax had found his way into where the Shimada Clan were storing the console part, it sealed in a containment unit that required a code to open, it was impossible for Steamax to open the lid, but not impossible to break. Steamax broke the unit with one slice of his sword and grabbed the console part. While on the way out, Steamax had noticed some peculiar books on a nearby bookshelf. A bunch of illegal erotic books that were being sold by the Shimada for an obscene price. "Those bastards... I'll take these to the Genera as a bonus." After Steamax collected the 'books' he headed towards the exit. "You are bold to come to Shimada Castle." A voice suddenly emerged from the dark and with it three shurikens. Steamax blocked all three. The owner of the shurikens had stepped out of the darkness and activated the lights that were surrounding his cybernetic body. 'The Shimada's have cybernetic ninjas at their side, how hasn't the General found out about this?' Steamax had wondered. "If you have business with the Shimada Clan then you are an enemy of mine." Genji had placed his free hand on the hilt of his Tantō. 'He's mistaken me for a Shimada affiliate.' Steamax knew he could talk his way out of a fight, but he was spotted by an unknown cybernetic ninja, it would be in his best interest to find out who made it or destroy it before he finds out about AffimaX. "Whether I have business with the Shimada Clan or not, is none of your concern." Fight Genji ran towards Steamax and swings his Tantō at Steamax before Steamax blocks with his Katana. Steamax uses wind magic to send Genji flying into the air to while doing damage, while Genji is flying back Steamax throws his massive shuriken at Genji in an attempt to end the fight with a decisive blow. Genji reflects the shuriken back at Steamax which hits him. While Steamax is recovering after being hit Genji uses Swift Strike to close the distance between the two and landing a hit on Steamax. Steamax quickly pulls out his Katana and swings at Genji which sends him back and uses wind magic on Genji to stun him. Steamax quickly throws the shuriken at Genji which connects dealing damage. When Genji tried to move closer, his legs froze up and refused to move, he had been inflicted with Shadow Bind. Unable to move Genji began to throw shurikens at Steamax, who was running at him. Steamax blocked the shurikens with his sword and the two were close enough to have a sword fight. Steamax and Genji were swinging their swords at each other, however, due to Genji's inability to move, he couldn't dodge while Steamax could avoid several slices. Steamax then hit Genji's Tantō out of his hands. Before Steamax could cut Genji again, Genji caught Steamax off guard with a kick which knocked him back. The Shadow Bind on Genji had worn off. 'He's better than I thought, I need to use my secret technique!' Steamax thought to himself. Before Genji could move close enough, Steamax had thrown a bunch of books onto the battlefield. 'What is he planning...' Thought Genji, unaware of Steamax's plan. "Fall prey to the 'Five Greed Jutsu'!" Steamax exclaimed. Genji looked at the books and noticed that they were the erotic books that the Shimada Clan were selling. 'I've got him now. No man, even if they're a robot, is immune to lust.' Steamax proclaimed to himself, certain of his victory. "Is this a joke?" Genji said, unamused by his adversaries plan. 'What?! How did the 'Seven Greed Jutsu' not work? Is it because of his Ninja training?' Steamax wonder in confusion. "You are testing my patience." "RYU NO KEN WO KURAE!" Genji yelled out his battle cry. Grabbing his Katana and charging at Steamax. Steamax threw his shuriken at Genji but Genji deflected it back at Steamax before he used Swift Strike to cut it in half, destroying it. Just as Genji swung his sword at Steamax, he had disappeared. Then suddenly several lasers were fired at Genji each one from was fired from a different area, when the last one hit an explosion had occurred. As the smoke dispersed, Genji's body was on its last legs, green electricity was sparking all over his body. Genji quickly grabbed his Tantō and readied himself for another attack from Steamax. However, when Steamax reappeared it was behind Genji and he swung his Katana at Genji's neck, severing it from his body. Steamax noticed the blood that poured out of Genji's neck. "A human? It doesn't matter anymore." Steamax then flees from the scene, grabbing his spoils before any guards show up. K.O. Steamax is reading the erotic books with General Affimojas. Genji's head and body were placed next to the containment unit. Conclusion '''Boomstick: Ahhh, you can never beat a good decapitation. Wiz: While Genji has likely had more training and experience, he doesn't compare to what Steamax has done. Boomstick: Genji may have been able to cut through a car, but Steamax could actively fight against a group of people that have fought someone who can destroy the universe itself, while Steamax isn't as strong as the CPUs he can definitely put up a decent fight. Wiz: Genji may be fast enough to deflect projectiles, but Steamax has fought Vert someone who can dodge lightning. I must note that lightning moves at 220,000 mph, which is many times fast than anything Genji could do. Boomstick: Genji may have taken a hit from Doomfist but it knocked him out of the fight and considering who Steamax has fought, he should be able to do more damage then Doomfist could. Wiz: While Genji is a very stealthy ninja with plenty of training, Steamax has broken into Planeptune's Basilicom, one of the most heavily guarded places in the world, without getting caught. Boomstick: Plus Steamax is a robot, which makes him much harder to kill, whereas, one stab to Genji's heart, brain or throat will kill him. And it kinda doesn't help the all of Genji's skills have a cooldown but Steamax could use his skills one after another. Wiz: Overall Steamax had every advantage that mattered and adding in Steamax's better arsenal and ranged options that Genji couldn't reflect it becomes clear who the real victor is. Boomstick: Maybe Genji should have kept his 'head' in the game. Wiz: The winner is Steamax. Winner: Steamax * + Stronger * + Faster * + More Durable * + Genji couldn't deflect most of his attacks * + Stealthier * + Better arsenal * + Better ranged options * + Robot (Harder to kill) * + Genji couldn't take advantage of his fear of girls * '- Likely has less training' * '- Less experience' * '- The Seven Greed Jutsu was useless' Loser: Genji * + Likely has more training * + More experience * + The Seven Greed Jutsu was useless * '- Weaker' * '- Slower' * '- Less Durable' * '- Couldn't deflect most of Steamax's attacks' * '- Not as stealthy' * '- Weaker arsenal' * '- Not many ranged options' * '-' Couldn't use Steamax's weakness against him * '- Cooldowns' * '- Human (Easier to kill)' Next Time Two titans of strength. ???: Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Those who teach their methods to create a better future. ???: Fight with all your might! All Might Vs GoldionCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Technology Duel Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Unbacked0 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017